koopakidfandomcom-20200213-history
Wendy O. Koopa
"BOWM headshot." - What happens when Wendy comes into contact with a gun Wendy O. Koopa is Bowser's fourth youngest child and only daughter. She is the secondary main character in the Koopa Kids along with Morton. She is a violent tomboy and quite crazy (but not as crazy as Iggy) as she shouts "BOWM, headshot," when she's shooting things. She also has abilities to use magic, like using her magic rings she wears on her wrists. She is 16 years old, and her two best friends are Lemmy & Morton. Past Bowser was at a bar, and since he doesn't learn from his mistakes, the next day, he had a daughter. However, most of the family didn't care for her. Bowser was tired of having a ton of children and never wanted her in the first place, and Iggy, Roy and Ludwig were at the age where they thought girls were disgusting. However, she did make friends with Lemmy, since, despite being a villain, she did feel a tad sorry for him being targeted by Iggy, Roy and Ludwig, and that they were both left alone and able to spend time again. After a while, she made friends with Morton, because she thought he was badass. Personality Wendy is a tomboy, despite having a feminine side and being concerned about her looks, shown by all her jewelery. She's bossy and arrogant, and normally gets quite pissed at others. She can be quite hyper and mental and is interested in guns. Sometimes she overreacts, and beats people up when they annoy her. She also likes to have a challenge and is the most aggressive of the kids. She is probably like this due to her being hated. She is shown to be disliked among the Koopa family (with the exceptions of Morton, Larry and Lemmy) and has developed a violent nature because of it. Because of this, she is also rather greedy and likes money and jewelry. Appearance Wendy has no hair, so to try to get people not to notice, she put on a pink bow with white dots. She wears a red necklace, yellow bracelets on her arms, a pink shell, and pink high heels which make her look taller. She calls it her bling. She has yellow skin (including the top of her head unlike the others), and pale yellow mouth and front of shell, and the back of the shell is spiky and pink. She has pink lipstick and mascara on her face. Her eyes are blue. Relationship with other characters Wendy likes Morton and Lemmy, and resists bossing them about due to having literally no one else to talk to or hang out with. She hates Ludwig, Roy and Iggy, since they insult her and treat her like crap. But she finds Larry really annoying because he fancies her and won't get out of her face, even though they're brother and sister. She also finds Bowser Jr. bratty, and doesn't like Bowser too much because was an accident (which is why she's a bit mental when it comes to guns). For most of the other characters she's neutral. Gallery Wendy O. Koopa Artwork.png|New Super Mario Bros. U artwork Wendy NSMBW.png|New Super Mario Bros. Wii (in game) Wendy in SSB4 1.png|Super Smash Bros. 3DS (in game) Wendy SSB4 victory.png|One of her victory screens Wendy's SSB4 render.jpg|Smash 3DS render Wendy MK8 (in game).png|Mario Kart 8 (in game) Trivia *The "O." in her name stands for Olivia. *It is rumored that the Koopa Kids are based on the 7 Deadly Sins, Wendy being the sin of Greed. W - W - W - Category:Girls Category:Good Guys